1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a skidproof device for vehicle wheels, and more particularly to a snow chain to be mounted on a wheel of a vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Under a normal environment, there is friction between wheels and ground, therefore, an automobile can run or stop. If there is ice or snow on the ground, the friction will be reduced or vanished and the automobile will lose control. It is dangerous to drive in snowing days. It has to mount snow chains on wheels of the automobile to increase the friction while driving in snowing days.
The conventional snow chains, however, have various designs and models, but they still have several drawbacks, such as difficult to be mounted on wheels. The snow chains are made by several chain rings and the snow chain is bent at where between the chain rings but each chain ring is rigid so that the snow chains can not be attached on the wheels completely. To mount the snow chain on the wheel, the snow chain has a portion being pressed under the wheel that will make the rest portion hard to be moved. It has to adjust the chain rings to the right positions one by one and that is very hard and takes lots of time. To mount the snow chain on the wheel is a heavy work, it's a hard job for a weak person, woman or a new hand and if the snow chain is not mounted firmly, the chain might be loosed and cause danger.